Forever Changed
by ariana weldon
Summary: Iantha Wendal élete Volturi vámpírként gyökeresen megváltozik. A vámpírvilág zúgolódni kezd, és egy új ellenség is felbukkanik, aki a lányt akarja megszerezni, hogy véghezvihesse terveit. Jó olvasát!


**Forever Changed**

**Kezdet**

_Forró vízgőz szállt fel a csapból, ahogy megnyitották. Iantha mélyet lélegezve lépett be a forró vízsugár alá. Élvezte, ahogy a meleg átjárja fáradt tagjait, a hosszú de kellemes napot követően. Róma városa gyönyörű volt, de a szállásra visszavezető út hosszú volt és kimerítő. A busz nem volt túl kényelmes a teljes ellazuláshoz. Ahogy a nap eseményei újrapörögtek tudatában , szomorúság fogta el. Tudta, már csak két napjuk volt hátra az egyhetes kirándulásból. De holnap Volterrát nézik meg, ahova már évek óta szeretett volna eljutni. Pontosabban legszívesebben beutazta volna az összes Toscan városkát, de erre nem nyílt lehetősége éppen ezért külön örült, amikor megtudta, hogy a program - kényszerűségből ugyan - de megváltozott. Eredetileg Pisába mentek volna, de a Dóm megsérült a legutóbbi zavargások alkalmával, így az egész környéket lezárták a turisták elől. _

_Befejezve a fürdést, a lány kilépett a teljesen gőzbe burkolózott fürdőbe és a tükörhöz sétált. De a gőz nem múlt el inkább egyre sűrűsödött, lassan mindennek eltakarva a körvonalait. Iantha kinyújtva kezét a tükröt kereste. Ujjai hideg és sima felületbe ütköztek. A tükör! Letörölte a párát, majd közelebb hajolt. Hunyorogva nézte a tükörképét, de ekkor egy nyájas, de mégis hátborzongató hang ütötte meg a fülét, majd egy fekete árny suhant el a háttérben. A lány szorosabban fogta maga körül a törülközőjét és megpördült, hogy szembe nézhessen a betolakodóval. Először azt hitte valamelyik szobatársa jött be, de a lehetőséget hamar elvetette. Ismét megszólalt a különös hang. Valamit suttogott. _

_- Ki van ott? - a lány hangja remegett kissé. _

_- Az enyém leszel... sorsodat nem kerülheted el.. - A hang ugyan suttogás volt csupán , mégis a hideg futkosott tőle Iantha hátán. _

_- Várok rád... - A fekete árny elé lépett ,arcát csukja takarta el. Keze előrenyúlt és megragadta a lány nyakát. _

- Ne! - sikoltottam. A nyakam masszírozva ültem fel az ágyában és félve oldalra pillantottam. Nem volt senki más a szobában rajtam és két szobatársamon kívül. Mindkét lány békésen, mélyen aludt. Egyikük sem ébredt fel a zajra. Megkönnyebbülve fújtam ki a levegőt és lassan visszadőltem a párnámra. Sokáig bámultam éberen a plafont, az álmon gondolkozva. Sosem voltam különösebben babonás, bár nem tagadhattam, hogy az álmok és a gondolatok erejében hittem. Talán ez is valami " jós - álom" de az is lehet, hogy a vacsora volt túl sok és nehéz. Egy biztos, az olaszok imádtak enni és vendégeiket ugyan úgy tele akarták tömni. És miután a csapat hulla fáradtan és kiéhezve érkezett új szállásukra, senkit sem érdekelt , miből és mennyit eszik.

- Csak egy álom .. - suttogtam bele az éjszaka csendjébe, de válasz nem érkezett. Az oldalamra fordultam és mély álomba merültem. Másnap reggel nem emlékeztem tisztán az álomra, inkább csak az a jellegzetes kellemetlen érzés maradt meg, ami olyankor kísérti az embert, amikor rosszat álmodik.

Reggel egy éles csattanásra, majd az azt követő fájdalmas kiáltásra riadtam fel. Legelső gondolatom az volt, valami nagy baj történt, de ahogy kótyagosan dörzsölve a szemeim felpillantottam, láttam, hogy legjobb barátnőm fél lábon ugrál és a legcifrább szitokszavakkal átkozza el az előtte heverő bőröndjét.

- Utálom ezt a ... - hirtelen nem talált rá igazán jó szót. A megkönnyebbüléstől felkuncogtam. Mandy mogorván kapta oda a fejét.

- Legalább most ne nevess ki, kérlek! Baromira fáj...azt hiszem eltörött a kislábujjam - motyogta és megvizsgálta az említett testrészét.

- Kérsz rá puszit? - kérdeztem ártatlanul, mire a válasz az arcomba repült, a párna képében.

- Oké, oké! Meg sem mukkantam - nevettem és kikászálódtam az ágyból. - És ma hova megyünk? - vigyorogtam Mandyre.

- Volterrába! Juhé! - kiáltott fel barátnőm, és a kislábujj - probléma szinte azonnal feledésbe is merült.

- Állítólag .. - kezdett bele sejtelmes hangon - régen vámpírok lakták, de valaki kiűzte őket onnan. - Vigyora egyre szélesedett.

- Hát persze ... biztos Drakula volt ..vagyis nem, bocs hisz ő is vámpír.. - látva barátnőm savanyú arcát, inkább beslisszoltam a fürdőbe. Vámpírok? Ugyan már... Egyszerű rémtörténetek, amivel a kisgyerekeket ijesztgetik... Mosolyogva csóváltam meg a fejem. Nem hittem az efféle babonákban, bár nem tagadhattam, néha jó volt meghallgatni egyet - kettőt Halloween - kor. Engem Volterrában inkább a régi, toscan stílusban épült házak és terek fogtak meg. Bár tagadhatatlan ... néha elgondolkoztam, vajon ezek a legendák mégis honnan kapták alapjukat? Mert valamiféle alapja minden mesének, mondának és mítosznak is van. Talán egy élénk fantáziájú történetíró látott valami szokatlant, amiről azóta rég kiderítették, hogy nem boszorkányság, lejegyezte, elmesélte és a szájhagyomány kiszínezte.

Gyorsan elvégeztem reggeli teendőim, majd mindannyian felöltöztünk.

Egy egyszerű, kényelmes világoskék farmert vettem fel, hozzá pedig egy bordó ujjatlant, arra pedig egy könnyű, de szélálló pulóvert, ha hűvösebb lenne.

Lora, a harmadik lány, akivel az úton ismerkedtünk össze, álmosan pislogott amikor beültünk a buszba.

- Hosszú volt a tegnapi nap.. - jegyeztem meg a lányra pillantva.

- Az ..és ma is le fogjuk gyalogolni a lábunkat - azzal ásított egy hatalmasat. Már , ahogy megemlítette, elkezdett sajogni a bokám. Két éve, egy hegyi túrán olyan szerencsétlenül estem, hogy csúnyán kificamítottam ..azóta sem jött teljesen rendbe, ha nagyon megerőltetem, este borogatást kell tennem rá, mert bedagad. A doki szerint majd rendbe jön ..hát én már két éve várom ezt a csodát. A busz nyekkenve elindult, majd hamarosan bezengte az idegenvezetőnk zsongító beszéde. A légkondi ellenére meleg volt, de nem bántam, mert imádtam a napsütés minden létező formáját. Ha tehettem volna, egész nap csak kinn sütkéreztem volna egy jó könyvvel a kezemben és az iPodommal a fülemben.

- Tehát, mint már tegnap említettem, a mai nap programváltozást kellett eszközölnünk, így Pisa csodái helyett, Volterra ősi városával kell beérnünk. De azt garantálhatom, hogy unatkozni nem fognak. Különleges meglepetéssel készültem önöknek! - Rásandítottam Mandyre, aki mohó szemeket meresztett az idegenvezetőre. Tudtam, már megint a vámpírjaira gondol. Csak a szemeimet forgattam, de azért a meglepetésre én is kíváncsi voltam.

- Egy helyi idegenvezetővel sikerült megbeszélnem egy városvezetést, ugyanis Volterrába nincs engedélyem, de ígérem önöknek, nem fog csalódást okozni ez a kis kiruccanás! - Ha akkor tudtam volna , hogy e szavak mennyire igazak voltak, bár nem a legpozitívabb értelemben, talán az első adandó alkalommal eltűntem volna a buszról, vagy megpróbálom rávenni a kísérőtanárt - ugyanis egy iskolai csoporttal érkeztünk Washington államból - hogy azonnal fújják le a kirándulást.

Jó két órás zötykölődés után végre megérkeztek. Egy fiú volt, aki észrevette a dombon megbúvó várost, majd megkezdődött a szokásos hangzavar és hülyülés. Miután mindenki megismerte a város történetét, a legtöbben arról elmélkedtek, milyen izgi is lenne egy igazi vámpírt látni, meg jöttek a szokásos "sztorik" és egymás heccelése, hogy kit vinnének el legelőször. A választásuk - nem meglepő módon - a csapat legducibb fiújára esett, aki elvörösödve igyekezett megvédeni sértett büszkeségét.

- Nem is! Hagyjatok békén! - kiáltotta mérgesen, pufók arca egészen kivörösödött a méregtől. A csoport elég vegyes volt - már ami a kort illeti - ugyanis az iskola mindenkinek meghirdette ezt a tanulmányi kirándulást, és mindez nem zárta ki azt sem, hogy külsősök is jöhessenek. Szóval körbe voltam véve 15 - 16 évesekkel, ami nem lett volna probléma , ugyanis elég jól kijöttünk egymással, de néha már nagyon zavartak az efféle gyerekes gonoszkodások. Én, már végzős diákként másképp kezdtem látni a világot. Gondolataim minduntalan visszatértek az egyetemekre, a felvételikre, no meg persze az érettségire. Szerencsére a kirándulás őszre került, így senkinek nem zavart bele a kötelességeibe.

A városhoz egy kanyargós, keskeny út vezetett fel, ahonnan rá lehetett látni a terméskőből épült városfalra.

- Nagyon szép - jegyeztem meg , mire barátnőm egyre hevesebben bólogatott.

- De még mennyire! Csak várd ki amíg meglátod belülről...pont mint a filmekben. - Fényképezőjét elővéve, csinált pár fotót, majd összeszedelőzködtünk, ugyanis a busz nem mehetett be a városba, mellette, egy jókora parkolóban kellett leállnia.

- Kérem igyekezzünk, egy kicsit már így is késésben vagyunk! - Hallottuk meg ismét az idegenvezetőt, aki a mikrofon zsinórjával hadakozott, az ugyanis rátekeredett a karjára.

- Mintha valami gagyi kígyós filmből szedték volna.. - súgta vihogva Mandy.

- Valahogy úgy...na siess, mert mindig te rád kell várni. Aú! - kiáltottam fel, amikor a fejemre esett vagy három kabát a felső csomagtartóból.

- A kabátod megtámadott! - panaszoltam és átnyújtottam az említett ruhadarabot. A sajátomat magamhoz véve, a hátamra kaptam táskámat, és egymás után kisorjáztunk a buszból. Kinn meleg, toscan levegő fogadott minket, a nyár emlékét sodorva magával. Mélyet szippantottam belőle, és úgy gondoltam, meg tudnám szokni ezt a helyet.

- Kövessenek kérem! - Jött az utasítás, valahonnan a tömeg elől és a magasba lendült a jellegzetes, piros esernyő. Mandy izgatottan toporgott, mint aki alig bír uralkodni magán.

- Nyugodj meg, a végén infarktussal szállítanak a kórházba, mielőtt még láthatnál pár vámpírt - jegyeztem meg, mire egy mérges grimaszt és egy vállon bokszolást kaptam cserébe.

Egymás után sétáltunk be a kapun, ami fölött, az idők során felismerhetetlenre csiszolt, három fejszerű dombormű figyelte évszázadok óta az érkezőket. Valamiért megborzongtam láttukra, habár a szobrok arca nem volt kivehető. Az idevezető úthoz hasonló szűk és keskeny utcákon sétáltunk végig, ahol jelentősen megrekedt a levegő, így jó páran gyorsan megszabadultak lenge dzsekijeiktől. Folyamatosan fotóztam, igyekezve olyan kompozíciókat keresni, ami kissé szokatlan és más szemszögből mutatja be a várost. Hamarosan kiértünk a főtérre, ahol sok ember sétált, legtöbbjük turistacsoport, és helyiek. Az idegenvezető egy pillanatra tétován megállt, körbenézett, majd hirtelen felvidult az arca és megindult az átellenes oldalra. Olasz köszöntések, bókok követték egymást és egyenlőre föl nem foghattam ,mi váltott ki ekkora szimpátiát a férfiban, bár volt pár sejtésem. Amik hamarosan beigazolódtak, ahogy a csapat kicsit szétnyílt , felfedve újdonsült idegenvezetőnket. Egy kb 175 cm magas, vékony, gyönyörű nő állt előttünk mosolyogva, de ami leginkább megdöbbentett, az a szeme színe volt. Hihetetlen ibolyaszín... olyan volt mintha...vörös és sötétkék keveredett volna. Megráztam a fejem és igyekeztem elhessegetni egyre gyülekező, baljóslatú gondolataimat.

- Buon giorno! Jó napot mindenkinek! - köszönt csilingelő hangon. Mandy leesett állal bámulta a hihetetlenül szép nőt. Oldalba kellett bökni, hogy végre magához térjen és összeszedje magát. Aggódva néztem barátnőmre.

- Olyan, ..rossz előérzetem van.. nem is tudom... nem bízom ebben a nőben! - mondtam idegesen beharapva ajkam.

- Ugyan már! Csak féltékeny vagy... nem kellene mindenkit máris utálni, ha kicsivel is szebb mint te! - Ezen igazán meglepődtem. Hogy én féltékeny? Komoly? Na ne ...ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan.

- Nevetséges vagy! - morrantam rá és elfordultam tőle. Remekül kezdődik a nap, máris összeveszek Mandyvel. Mi jöhet még? Inkább előre sétáltam, hogy ne kelljen folyton Mandy megsemmisítő pillantásait elviselnem.

- A nevem Heidi és én leszek a mai nap folyamán ,Volterra városában az önök vezetője. - Mintha ezt eddig nem tudtuk volna. Gondoltam megvetően és valóban el kellett ismernem, talán valóban féltékeny is vagyok erre a szoborszépségű nőre, de emellett ott volt a lelkem mélyén az a jól ismert vészcsengő, ami vadul igyekezett a veszély érzetét tudtomra adni. Tudtam, ha odarohanok valamelyik tanárhoz és előadom neki a megérzéseimet, csak legyint egyet, hogy biztos túl sokáig maradtam megint fenn és azt mondja, igyekezzek átvenni a hely szellemét...fotózzak. Na bumm.

Heidi ennek ellenére jogosan mondhatta volna bárhol, hogy profi a szakmájában, olyan érdekességeket is elárult, amit a legtöbb egyetemen bizonyára nem is tanítanak - erre abból következtettem, ahogy a mi idegenvezetőnk nézett. Döbbenet és kételkedés ült az arcán, ahogy hallgatta a nőt.

Lassan az egész csoport a nő bűvkörébe került, még én is arra eszméltem fel, hogy legalább fél órája egy képet se fotóztam, csak automatikusan követem a titokzatos idegent. Hirtelen megrémültem ...velem eddig még sosem fordult elő hasonló, elég jól tudtam egy, vagy akár több dologra összpontosítani, de most valósággal megbabonáztak. Nagyot nyeltem és próbáltam valami jó indokot keresni, hogy megtörhessem a varázst. Végül mégis odaslisszoltam Mandy mellé, aki szájtátva, gyermeki lelkesedéssel itta Heidi összes szavát.

- Mandy! - ráztam meg vállát, mire bosszúsan felhorkant, mint akit egy kellemes álomból ébresztenek.

- Nekem itt valami akkor is bűzlik! Nézd meg a csoportot! Mintha bedrogozták volna.. - súgtam neki, de ő csak mérgesen legyintett. - Ugyan már .. figyeltél te egyáltalán arra miket mondott? Szerintem hihetetlen a csaj .. ú, hallgasd! Most jön a vámpírkiűzős rész! - Lelkesedése fájdalmasan mellbe vágott, ahogy szinte rám se hederítve, félretolt az útjából és még közelebb furakodott az élen sétáló nőhöz. Követtem. Sötét pillantásokat küldve Heidi felé, vonakodva bár, de én is meghallgattam mit mond. A legendát befejezve tekintete rám villant . Szinte mohón .. pillantásától felfordult a gyomrom és görcsbe rándult.

Egészen megkönnyebbültem, amikor végre valahára visszaérkeztünk a főtérre.

- És most, bizonyára George már említette önöknek - _a keresztnevén szólítja? _- Jön a meglepetés, cégünk ajándéka. - Kirakatmosolya, melyben fogai akár a gyémántok ragyogtak , olyan heves ellenérzéseket ébresztett bennem, hogy el kellett fordulnom. Egyáltalán nem akartam megtudni, mi az a meglepetés. Odasiettem az egyik tanárhoz.

- Mrs. Wright ... öhm ...nem érzem túl jól magam. Nem maradhatnék inkább itt? - a pufók nő rám pillantott .

- Ms. Wendal. Már nincs sok hátra, bírja ki egy picit. A meglepetésről nem maradhat le! Ivott eleget? - Válaszom egy félszeg bólintás volt, majd reménytelenül visszafordultam a csapathoz, a "szabadulás" útját keresve. Ha csak úgy lemaradnék, észrevennék, és visszajönnének értem, hogy magukkal cipeljenek meg nem is szívesen maradtam itt egyedül. Nem volt más választásom, velük kellett tartanom, addig is Mandyn tarthatom a szemem, mielőtt még valami esztelenséget csinálna, ami egyébként jellemző rá. Sietve felzárkóztam mellé.

- Na végre, már erre vártam, imádom a meglepetéseket. - Mintha elpárolgott volna hirtelen irányomba az összes mérge.

- Aham , én is ... - Hát ez nem volt valami meggyőző.

- Jaj ne már! Tök király lesz, pont, mint a filmekben! - kuncogott , én pedig savanyúan elmosolyodtam.

Heidit követtük , aki először szűk kis mellékutcákba vezetett, majd be egy nagy ódon fakapun, ami bizonyára annak idején a település palotájának egyik mellékbejárata lehetett, mert irányban arra fele indultunk, ahogy sikerült megfigyelnem. Egyre inkább kezdett valami baljóslatú félelem rátelepedni az egész lényemre, szinte fojtogatott. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy lehetnek a többiek ennyire nyugodtak és izgatottak. Ők nem érzik , hogy valami itt nem stimmel?

Egyre lejjebb haladtunk az épület gyomrába és nekem az a morbid gondolatom támadt, hogy biztos a kínzókamrát akarják megmutatni nekünk. De pár percen belül újabb döbbenetes meglepetés ért. Nem egészen erre számítottam. A hideg kőfolyosókat és a modern liftet követően egy hihetetlenül exkluzív fogadócsarnokba érkeztünk. A falak a legnemesebb és drágább márványból, a falakon ősi szőttesek, mellettük sorakoztak a felbecsülhetetlen értékű festmények. Ezek után a bútorok látványa sem jelentett újdonságot. Az egész hely olyan volt, mintha a leghíresebb lakberendező újság hasábjaiba varázsoltak volna minket bele. Hallottam a többiek áhítatos suttogását, ahogy szintén végighordozták tekintetüket a berendezési tárgyakon.

- Nem mondom, van pénzük... - jegyezte meg Mandy, ahogy hosszan legeltette a szemét egy aranyozott keretű tájképen.

- Senki ne maradjon le! - Hallatszott elölről a csilingelő kiáltás, mire ösztönösen megszaporáztuk lépteinket. A terem végében állt egy pult, mögötte egy szintén nagyon csinos nő ült, aki hasonlóan édeskés mosollyal fogadta a csapatot.

- Buon giorno! Isten hozta önöket Volterrában! - Heidi csak biccentett neki, majd továbbindult, egy hatalmas ajtó irányába.

Ahogy megpillantottam , úgy éreztem, mintha egy láthatatlan falba ütköztem volna, amitől képtelen vagyok közelebb menni.

- Ne menj be oda Mandy! - ragadtam meg barátnőm karját, aki mérgesen nézett rám.

- Miért ne, Iantha? Teljesen zakkant vagy ..engedj el, ez fáj! Áú ! Nem hallod? - Nem érzékeltem a külvilágot, csak azt tudtam: tilos oda bemennem. Halványan észleltem, ahogy Heidi visszapillant , miután a kétszárnyú ajtó kitárult, felfedve egy kör alakú termet. Három széket láttam a középpontjában és egy férfit, aki megindult , hogy üdvözölje a vendégeket. Mandy kirántotta karját a szorításomból, és a többiek után futott. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor megfordultam és elkezdtem rohanni. Szemeimbe könnyek tolultak, nem értettem mi ütött belém, de a rettegés vasmarka szorította össze a szívem. A pultos nő meglepetten nézett fel de nem kellett megszólalnia. Már intézkedtek helyette.

Majdnem elértem, az első ajtót, miután végigszaladtam a fényűző folyosón, amikor mintha egy betonfalba ütköztem volna. Az ütéstől egy pillanatra elszédültem és ennek következtében elvesztve egyensúlyomat, hátraestem. A fejem hangosan koppant a márványpadlón, én pedig szédelegtem a fájdalomtól. De még feleszmélni sem volt időm, amikor vasmarkok ragadták meg a karom és rántottak talpra. A világ forgott velem és pár percig elvesztettem a tájékozódó képességem. Felnézve, két márványarcú férfit pillantottam meg. Egyikük hatalmas , tagbaszakadt, a másik vékonyabb, kicsivel alacsonyabb és kifinomultabb. Azonnal feltűnt, arca szép metszése, de sokáig nem elmélkedhettem rajta, mert talpra rántottak és félig vonszolva, félig húzva, visszaindultak az előző irányba.

- Ne ..nem akarok oda menni, engedjenek el! - kiáltottam, és próbáltam szabadulni, de hihetetlenül erős szorításuk csak a vérkeringésemet kezdte elszorítani. Visszatérve az előző csarnokba fülemet velőtrázó sikoly ütötte meg. Majd még egy, és még egy... Borzalmas szimfónia volt.

- Ne! - sikoltottam vergődve. - Mit művelnek? Maguk pszichopata elmebetegek! Engedjenek el! Őrültek! - üvöltöttem, de senki sem figyelt rám. A könnyek patakokban folytak végig az arcomon, ahogy hallgattam társaim - és talán barátnőm - utolsó hangjait. A félelem és rettegés körülvette az egész helyiséget, a csontomig hatolt, remegő lábaim alig voltak képesek megtartani. Hogy történhetett ez meg? Mintha egy rettenetes rémálomba csöppentem volna .. reméltem, hogy hamarosan jön az ébredés, még be is hunytam a szemem , annyira erősen koncentráltam, hogy a fejem is belesajdult, de az ébredés csak nem akart jönni. Elmaradt, magamra voltam hagyva. Szüleim és a húgom jutottak eszembe, és forgott velem a világ, rosszul voltam, ha arra gondoltam, majd keresni fognak, de nem tudják meg soha mi történt a lányukkal. Nem fogják túlélni, bele fognak rokkanni.

Csendesen sírtam, ahogy mindezek végigfutottak az agyamon. Hallottam, ahogy a sikolyok lassan elhalnak, majd halálos némaság borult a teremre. Fogva tartóim azóta sem szóltak hozzám, kezdtem azt hinni, örökké így maradunk, amikor egy alacsony, angyalarcú lány lépett ki a teremből. Egyenesen felénk indult, a tekintete szikrázott. Biztos voltam benne, nagyon veszélyes. _Te jó ég, hány tagja van ennek a bűnszervezetnek? És különben is, mire kellünk nekik? Szervdonorok leszünk? Vagy rosszabb? Megkínoznak, aztán megölnek? Netán eladnak ... emberkereskedelem? _

- A Mester vár benneteket. - Hangja, akár a legszebb muzsika a világon, de gonosz pillantása a legsötétebb poklot kínálta. Megindultunk. Egyenesen, a végzetembe. A helyet még gyönyörűnek is mondtam volna, ha tudom, hogy nem meghalni hoztak ide, mert ebben nem kételkedtem. Talán előtte kifaggatnak, aztán...

- Á, tehát ő lenne az...hm ..milyen érdekes. - A férfi arca vékony, átlátszó pergamennek tetszett, de vérvörös szemei élénken, szinte mohón csillogtak. Rettegve néztem körbe a teremben, de semmi arra utaló nyomot nem láttam, hogy az előbb tömeges gyilkosságra került volna sor. Kezdtem egyre inkább összezavarodni.

_Várjunk ..vörös szem? Talán szektások karmaiba kerültem? Hát ez egyre szebb._ Igyekeztem minél erősebbnek mutatni magam, dacosan fölszegtem az állam, bár egész testemben remegtem, nem akartam nekik megadni azt az örömet, hogy látják rajtam a rettegést. Gyorsan felmértem, hogy a teremben legalább fél tucatnyian tartózkodnak, közülük a legtöbbnek vérvörösen csillogott a szeme és mindegyik arcán hasonló kifejezés ült, mint a " mesterként" emlegetettnek.

- Hadd nézzem! - Amint kimondta, éreztem, hogy egyik fogvatartóm , elengedte az egyik kezem, de nem mozdult mellőlem. Ugyan megfordult a fejemben, hogy most ismét megpróbálok kitörni, és elmenekülni, de legbelül tudtam, sose sikerülne, hacsak el nem engednek.

A fura férfi megragadta a kezem és megszorította, mintha kezet akarna velem rázni. Ez nem történt meg, helyette erősen koncentrált . Először el akartam rántani, nem volt kellemes érintése, a keze jéghideg volt, engem pedig furcsa undor kerített hatalmába. Sokáig álltunk így, némán, majd hirtelen elengedett. A vasmarok újra a karomra fonódott.

- Nagyon érdekes ... ilyet már régen láttam. Hm...mit tegyünk - töprengett félhangosan. Ekkor megpillantottam két másik férfit, akiknek az öltözéke és megjelenése sokban hasonlított, az előttem állóéhoz. Arcuk szintén vékony és pergamenszerű. Egyikük haja hófehér, arckifejezése egy durcás kisgyerekére hasonlított, míg társa, a hórihorgas, csekély érdeklődést mutatott eleinte, de tekintete hirtelen furcsa kifejezést öltött. Nem tudtam mire vélni, de az még inkább meglepett, amikor megszólalt.

- Aro, ezt látnod kell! - szólt, mire a fekete hajú férfi, aki eddig előttem ácsorgott odasietett. Szintén megszorította társa kezét, aztán meglepetten felszisszent.

- Ez egyre érdekesebb. - Nagyon vidámnak látszott, de ez nálam betette a kulcsot és kiborultam.

- Mit műveltek velük? Maguk őrültek! - törtem ki, mire minden tekintet felém fordult. Ismét vadul kapálóztam, holott sejtettem, ezzel csak olajat öntök a már amúgy is lobogó tűzre.

- Ó, gyermekem, rosszul látod a helyzetet - hangja negédesen csengett , amitől csak még dühösebb lettem.

- A társaim! A barátnőm.. hallottam őket, és maguk voltak azok, tudom! Mit műveltek velük? - Az Aro nevű férfi szomorkásan megcsóválta a fejét, mintha már ezerszer végigcsinálta volna ezt.

- Jane, drágám, kérlek .. - intett a szőke lánynak. Az szélesen mosolyogva fordult felém.

Aztán belém hasított . Az iszonyatos kín, hullámokban árasztotta el a testem minden sejtjét, én pedig lángokban égve rángatóztam a fájdalomtól. Sikítani sem volt erőm, annyira szörnyű volt, de ekkor valami fura történt. Mint amikor egy addig olajozottan működő gépezetbe hirtelen porszemcse kerül, megakasztva a folyamatot, az irtózatos kín, kisebb nagyobb megszakításokkal jött, majd enyhült. Lihegve néztem farkasszemet a szőke démonnal, aki szinte vicsorgott rám, és hasonlóan megviseltnek látszott.

- Hát ez fantasztikus! Emberként is ilyen ereje van! Döbbenetes, ezer éve nem láttam már ehhez foghatót! - Ebből már végképp semmit sem értettem. A férfi úgy tűnt, örömében mindjárt táncra perdül, majd némileg komolyabban fordult ismét csatlósaihoz.

- Testvéreim, ha ti is úgy gondoljátok, egy újabb taggal bővíteném klánunk tehetségeit. - _Mi? Ne! Én nem akarok ezek közé tartozni! _Futott át a rémült gondolat az agyamon.

- Egyetértünk döntéseddel, Aro - biccentett a hórihorgas és vele együtt a mellette álló másik, fehér hajú férfi is.

Ismét úgy éreztem, mintha az idő lelassult volna. Csak azt láttam, amint ismét felém közeledik, szeme csillog a leplezetlen mohóságtól. Olyan hirtelen történt minden, hogy fel sem fogtam, csak a húsomba mélyedő fogakat, majd az azt követő, az előzőhöz nagyon hasonló, ám annak a sokszorosát adó fájdalom voltak, amik kirántottak révületemből. Felordítottam és megragadtam a kezem. Észre sem vettem, hogy elengedtek. A padlóra roskadtam és csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy ezt nem élhetem túl, ez a fájdalom elviselhetetlen. Mintha az ereimben vér helyett sav áramlott volna.

- Elég! - sikolyaim visszaverődtek a falakról, hátborzongató koncertben részesítve a hallgatóságot.

A fekete hajú, akit Arónak hívtak , biccentett az előtte álló két férfinak, hogy vigyék el a lányt egy helyre, ahol megtörténhet az átváltozás. Azok ketten kérdés nélkül felemelték, a fájdalomtól görcsösen összeránduló testet, majd elsiettek vele.

- Remélhetőleg hasznát tudjuk majd venni - jegyezte meg, a távolba révedve.

- Biztos vagyok benne - lépett mellé társa, akit Marcusnak hívtak.

- Érdekes éveknek nézünk elébe - jegyezte meg, és mind a ketten tudták, mire gondol, látták a szálakat, amik a lány sorsát ide kötötték, de főképp egy személyhez, bár ők talán még nem is tudtak a dologról.


End file.
